


Domestic Life

by shannyfish



Series: Agents of J'onzz [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After Hours, Agents of J'onzz, DEO Agents, F/F, Gen, Strong Women, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEO agents have life outside of work and that isn't any different for Alice Adler or Lara Benanti.  The two of them just enjoy the quiet and being able to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with Agents Adler & Benanti, HerRenegadeHeart & I have been including them in our "Supergirl" fics and I've gotten quite the call for more from them. The two of us are discussing doing a series of minis and shorts with Adler, Benanti, and other agents of the DEO that we've created...so keep a look out for that!

"She asleep?"

 

"Curled up with her bow and quiver…"

 

"Don't look so worried," Alice said with a shrug.  "At least she's prepared."

 

Crossing the living room, Lara dropped onto the couch and immediately curled up against Alice with a sigh.  "The unicorn is also standing guard."

 

"That ugly pepto pink one with the teal mane?" 

 

Lara laughed at that.  "Yes... _ that  _ one."

 

"Toothless would be a better guard."

 

Lara lay there pondering that idea.  It was so nice when they were all home together, sometimes it felt like they didn't have  _ enough _ time home.  "You know who Toothless reminds me of?" she asked thoughtfully.

 

Groaning, Alice shook her head.  "Don't say it…"

 

There was no way she was keeping it to herself.  Plus, Alice knew what was coming, so watching her reaction made it _ that _ much better.  Grinning, Lara said it anyways.  "The boss…"

 

"You know what's wrong with you?" Alice asked seriously as she stared down at her.  

 

"The extra glass of wine I had  _ after  _ dinner?"

 

"You're delirious...too much work and not enough sleep…"

 

"That lightsabering after dinner was also quite the workout," Lara told her all too seriously.  

 

Alice huffed a laugh in response.  They just sat there for a long time, enjoying the quiet company of each other before a kiss was pressed against Lara's forehead and Alice nudged her to sit up.  "Come on...let's get you to bed.  Charlie's going to be up before you are…"

 

"You know what's wrong with this world?" Lara asked as she stood and then let Alice pull her to her feet.  

 

"War?  Drugs?  Climate change?  Aliens?"

 

With a hand, Lara dismissed all of those.  "What time school starts…  Whenever we have a day off that's on a weekend...Charlie's like pre-programmed to wake up before the sun's even up...because of the evils of school…"

 

"If school didn't start when it did, then how would we get her dropped off before work?" 

 

Lara just stared at her for a long time as they walked.  "Why are you using logic on me?  I'm delerious, remember?"

 

Shaking her head, Alice just pulled her into the bedroom.  "I guess that means straight to bed with you then…"

 

Now there was pouting.  "But I distinctly remember the promise of a shower and cuddling…"  Although their day at work hadn't been as action packed as normal, Lara had felt like they both deserves a shower together and cuddling.  

 

"There was cuddling on the couch…"

 

"But  _ naked _ cuddling is better," Lara reminded with a bright smile before hurrying towards the bathroom.  She knew, without turning to look, that a small smile had crept up onto her wife's face as she shook her head at her.  Lara knew Alice so well.  From the outside, no one ever knew why they worked so well together, but they did...like magic.  

 

The shower started and clothes littered the tiled bathroom floor.  Her lips were seized by Alice's, Lara held her wife close as her hand moved other the tattoos that she'd seen so many times before.  Lips moved from her and she knew exactly where they were going, it was one of her life's rituals, to kiss every single scar on her body.  To remind them both that there have been so many times that they nearly didn't have this...and still survived.  

 

As Alice kissed from her shoulder towards her wrist, Lara pressed a kiss into her dark hair.  No matter how many times she'd insisted that they not think about the past, especially the dark past...Alice couldn't listen to it or accept it.  She had to honor that they'd made it and that they would continue to do so.  

 

It was sweet.

 

But their shower was also ready for them.  

 

So, Lara did something she knew Alice wouldn't appreciate.  She slid the shower door open and then dragged Alice with her, flipping her around until her back was pressed against the tile wall.  Using her foot, Lara guided the glass door shut as she took her turn kissing the bullet wounds and couple of knife wounds that Alice had.  

 

"I hate when you do that," Alice grumbled.

 

Smiling against her skin, Lara pressed another kiss and heard Alice's inhale.  "But you love when I do this…"

 

If it was the same for Alice as it was for Lara, she could feel where each kiss had been placed, even after they exited the shower.  

 

It always stayed with her.  

 

"The hot water's going to be gone before we even get to shampoo," Lara pointed out.

 

"Don't worry, Love, I'll keep you warm."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
The End.


End file.
